User blog:Roro1955/Mermaid Spin Statistics at Level 7 and post 5,000 rubies.
Just before listing the current set of statistics, I thought I’d upgrade you all on the coin manufactory that drives the Casino! So, once I hit Level 7 I decided to do some housekeeping/cleaning up. Using Lorazepam’s map, I saw that I could fit 4 x Merchants + 2 x Houses onto the first Island (plus a loose decoration or two). I used to have six houses on this island – that gained me 28 squares! Nearly enough to drop in a new merchant! Judicious trimming of the forest and movement of the houses opened up enough room for an additional four Merchants! What to build? What to build? Well, Level 7 opens up the Copper Mine, but this requires three houses…. Looks like I start to follow Iluvatar and add Premium Merchants! So, I already have the Sapphire Mine (costs 49 rubies & 90 wood, 8 hrs, 5,000 odd coins per collection), what else to add? What was available to me was : - This told me that the worst returning Merchants on the list were the Luxury Chicken Farm (aka Jacob’s Chicken Farm) and the Rare Rock Quarry and, as the Sapphire Mine was already earning for me, I proceeded to place the Emerald Mine, the Cake Maker, the Rum Maker and the Cannon Maker. Thus, I ended up with the following merchants : - For the merchants with a less than 8 hour turnaround, I subtracted 8 hours from their returns (5 for the Blacksmith) to arrive at a daily collection of 239,095 coins. Factoring in another 1,000 coins from the houses (54 coins every 2 minutes – 1,620 coins per hour - but who can achieve this?), the 240,000 coins will give me around 560-600 spin sets and 2 hours of harvesting! To date I have been able to achieve collections of around 210,000-220,000 coins – so I’ve missed a few collections with the “odd” hour merchants (1, 2, 3, & 5). I’ve had 6 visits to the casino for the following returns : - Rubies Other Gems Note: I forgot to upgrade my merchants with pearls and didn’t note down how many pearls were used in the process, so I have to leave this figure blank. Current Conclusions: 1. Level 7 spins ARE 3 x more expensive than Level 6. Where a spin set (20 regular + 1 mastery spins) used to cost 14,729 coins, it is now costing on average 45,332 coins! 2. The cheapest spin set actually MADE coins (2,650 coins!). 3. The most expensive spin set cost 64,600 coins. 4. For standard spins, the return is around 1 ruby for every 5 spins. 5. For Mastery Spins, the return is around 2 rubies per spin (but can be 0). 6. All up, the return is around 1 ruby per 3 spins. 7. Pearls are holding steady at around 8 pearls per spin. So far I have 155,522 pearls of a total of 555,950 required for coin merchant upgrades. To me this points out that the prime use for ships now should be return of other gems (sapphires/emeralds), resources (canvas/ropes/coconuts) and equipment (cannon/hulls). 8. Sapphires are slow – 1 sapphire per every 50 spins – reinforcing the role of ships. 9. Emeralds and Black Pearls – cheer every time you get some! Category:Blog posts